The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a radiator for cooling an engine and a condenser for condensing a refrigerant in an air conditioner are mounted in a vehicle, and temperatures of the radiator and the condenser are lowered by operating a cooling fan. It is advantageous to quickly raise a temperature of the engine to an appropriate level when the vehicle is initially started in order to improve fuel efficiency, and the temperature of the engine needs to be maintained at an appropriate temperature.
The cooling fan is traditionally operated by an operation of the engine, but this mechanical method has a drawback in that fuel efficiency of the vehicle deteriorates because the cooling fan is always operated whenever the engine is operated.
Recently, an electric motor is used, and the cooling fan is operated only when its operation is needed based on a driving state of the vehicle, such that the fuel efficiency is improved.
Meanwhile, aero-dynamic characteristics greatly affect fuel efficiency. When the vehicle travels at a high speed, drag is generated when air passes through the engine room.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.